El Diario de Vainilla
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: Un día de lo más normal para las gemelas, en el que un cuadernillo normal y corriente contiene cosas de lo más sorprendentes, aunque Pervinca no piense igual...


_**[Nota del autor]**_

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, tengo que decir que esta historia no me ha salido nada bien. Sólo la he subido porque tenia tiempo libre. No se que pensar...

A ver si valió la pena. ¡Descúbrelo tu mismo/a !

_**[Fairy Oak - El diario de Vainilla]**_

"¡Mamá!" gritaron las gemelas desde el umbral de la casa "¡Hemos llegado!"

"Hola, chicas." dijo feliz Dalia "Id a la mesa y sentaros, la cena estará lista en un momento."

"Uy, yo tengo que subir a nuestra habitación." dijo Vainilla "¿Puedo bajar luego?"

"¿Tantos deberes nos pusieron?" preguntó Vi mirándola con sorpresa.

Babú rió "Tú como siempre, ¡No te enteras de nada!"

"Grisam me estuvo mareando la perdiz en clase, ¡No es mi culpa!" se defendió Pervinca.

"Bueno, pero tú estabas encantada, no lo niegues." dijo su hermana.

"Lo que tú digas..." susurró Vi antes de entrar en la cocina.

Vainilla subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y de un salto entró en su habitación. Se dirigió a su escritorio y colgó su chaqueta en la silla. Babú se sentó en ella (en la silla, que si no sería muy raro) y abrió un cajón, sacando después un cuaderno naranja.

_'Veamos, día 3 de junio... no, esta es de hace dos semanas. Vaya por Dios, ¿dónde narices está la otra que escribí?' _Vainilla pasaba las páginas sin ningún éxito buscando la última página que escribió.

_'¡Ah! ¡Ésta es, al fin!'_ Babú sacó un lápiz afilado y puso las páginas bien lisas. Así, empezó a escribir...

_**-Querido diario,**_

_**¡Qué día he tenido hoy! Estoy agotada, de veras. ¡Qué ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones!**_

_**Hoy me ha pasado algo muy raro en clase, ¿sabes?**_

_**La profesora venía de muy buen humor y en vez de darnos teoría, ¡Nos contó un cuento! **_

_**Se titulaba 'La bella y el ladrón'. Lo sé, me esperaba que se llamara 'La bella y la bestia' pero no. La profesora es así de especial.**_

_**Trataba sobre una mujer que conoció a un viajero que venía desde muy lejos y se hicieron muy amigos. La amistad llegó tan lejos, que ella le dió un bien muy preciado para que la familia del chico no se hundiera en la miseria. El chico prometió que le devolvería todo después.**_

_**Pero el tiempo pasó y la familia de la chica, que se llamaba Anna, se hacía pobre. Cuando Anna le pidió el dinero a su amigo, éste se lo quedó diciendo que no se acordaba de tal promesa. El chico, que se llamaba William, se fue y dejó a la chica hundida.**_

_**Fatal todo, soy mala con los resúmenes. Me refiero, resumiendo.**_

_**Entonces me acordé de Jim. ¡Él también me robó algo: mi corazón!**_

_**Pero no es que me abriera la piel y me sacara el corazón así, ¡es que yo me dejé! **_

_**Se lo dejé para que él luego jugara con él como un juguete. Al contrario que en la historia, yo logré recuperarlo a tiempo, ¡menos mal!**_

_**Hoy, Pervinca también me ha contado un montón de cosas. Pero oye, que eran sobre amor.**_

_**Me dijo que su primer beso había sido en un jardín... no me acuerdo exactamente. Me dijo que era de noche y que la luna brillaba mucho. Jo, ¡yo también quiero tener esas anécdotas que contar! **_

_**A pesar de todo, Pervinca dice que, a pesar de que convirtiera a Grisam en conejo negro, dice que después fue el mejor beso de su vida. **_

_**Y pensar que estaba colada por Grisam... ¡Qué vueltas da la vida! Enamorarse es como... la teoría de la cometa* ,¿sabes? Algún día te la escribiré. **_

_**Pero dicho de otra forma: que el amor es como la purpurina, que brilla mucho y te atrae, pero cuándo te das cuenta, ¡Te hartas de ella y te la quieres quitar de encima!**_

_**Además de eso, he conocido a un chico nuevo en el colegio. Se llama John, ¡Y todas creen que es guapísimo! Fijo que antes las chicas se tiraban de los pelos por él. Yo, la verdad, no le veo ningún rasgo fuera de lo común. Quién sabe, igual acabamos siendo buenos amigos.**_

_**¿Sabes, diario? A veces Vi se ríe de mí por tener un diario. Pero a mí me da igual. Tengo a alguien que me escucha, por así decirlo. **_

_**¡Qué entrada más larga, vaya! **_

_**~Vainilla.**_

_**[4 de junio]**_

"Babú, ¿bajas a cenar?" preguntó Vi desde las escaleras.

"Ah sí ¡voy!" dijo Babú cerrando el cuaderno.

_**[A la noche]**_

"Pervinca, explícame, ya" exigió Babú "¿qué hacen tu varita y tus libros en mi cama?"

"Es que estaba algo perezosa... ¡Luego lo recojo!"

"Pervinca, tengo sueño. Quítalas de mi cama." dijo Vainilla.

"Está bien, su majestad..." Vi recogió sus cosas y las dejó (desordenadas, ante todo) en su mochila.

"No me extraña que nunca encuentres tus cosas, Vi." dijo Vainilla dándose una palmada bien fuerte en su delicada frente.

"¿Y ahora qué hice mal?" preguntó su hermana.

"¿No lo ves?" pregunto la bruja de la Luz.

"Obviamente, si no, no te preguntaría." dijo Pervinca inquiriendo lo obvio.

"A ver, ¿cómo narices vas a encontrar... algo ahí dentro con ese desastre?" preguntó Vainilla "¡Es cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar!"

"Yo SIEMPRE encuentro las agujas en los pajares..."

"Ahí tienes razón. Prímula Pull hizo bien eligiéndote para buscar cualquiera que se le perdiera en la nueva granja de Shirley," dijo Babú "pero usar un imán no te servirá para nada."

"Tiquismiquis..." murmuró Vi por debajo de su respiración.

"Venga, voy a lavarme los dientes. Órdena todo, ¿vale?" Babú entró en el baño.

"De acuerdo, no puede ser para tanto, ¿no?" dijo Vi en voz alta.

Empezó por sacar todo de la mochila y lo colocó encima de la mesa. Sin querer, los dejó encima del diario de su hermana.

_'Ya tendré algo que echarle en cara la próxima vez.' _pensó Pervinca. Lo recogió y lo dejó encima encima de su cama.

Vi se giró pero volvió a mirar al diario de Vainilla. Pervinca sintió como el diario le imploraba un _'¡Léeme, léeme, por favor!' _con ojos de cachorro.

Ella se resistió. Por muy curiosa que sea, la privacidad de Babú era cosa seria. Se enfadaría mucho si se enterara de que ha leído su cuaderno personal. Y si se enfadaba, ¡Ay de Vi si Vainilla se enfadara!

En un impulso involuntario, Pervinca se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado del diario. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente pero sigilosamente, ella abrió el diario por una página aleatoria.

_**-Queridísimo diario,**_

_**Hoy ha llegado la primavera, ¡ya era hora! ¿sabes que quiere decir?**_

_**¡Que abrirán el mercado de verduras y frutas en la plaza!**_

_**Me fascina ese mercado, porque venden unas verduras deliciosas. Además, mi madre siempre lo dice: que esas verduras si que son verduras, ¡Y lo demás son tonterías!**_

_**Pero la primavera me encanta por los cerezos en flor. Son taaaan bonitos...**_

_**Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el Festival de las Flores. ¡Los adultos se montan unas juergas que nadie les reconoce! (...)**_

"Oh, por Dios..." susurró Vi ante la página del diario.

_**(...) Si Pervinca leyera esto, fijo que suspiraría pensando lo absurdo de todo esto.**_

_**Yo, en cambio, no lo veo nada absurdo. Para nada. ¡Como ella es una Bruja de la Oscuridad, le horroriza todo esto! ¡Luego en Halloween, soy yo la exagerada!**_

_**~Vainilla**_

_**[21 de marzo]**_

"Pues vaya," susurró Vi "¡tánto interés para nada!"

"No me extraña," dijo Babú demasiado tranquila apoyada sobre la pared "una no disfruta algo con la culpa dentro."

"¡Ah!" gritó Vi "¿Porqué no me pegas ya de paso, eh?"

Babú rió "Bueno, no soy tan violenta como otras." dijo ella remarcando el "otras"

"¡Eh! ¿Qué querías decir?" preguntó Pervinca.

"Oh, nada, nada." dijo Vainilla.

"Bueno, no he terminado de ordenarlo todo." dijo Vi olvidando el tema "¿Me ayudas?"

"Eres una vaga." dijo Vainilla.

"¿Eso es un sí? Un no, ¿tal vez?"

"Es un absoluto no." dijo Babú abriendo su cama.

"¡Veeenga, ayúdame!" insistió Vi "Terminaré antes y podrás irte antes a dormir."

"Convénceme." añadió Babú.

"Imagínate," empezó Vi "tú en la suave cama, tapada con la gruesa, ligera pero cómoda, muy cómoda manta, tanto que es como si una nube te tapara del frío de fuera... Y con la cabeza sobre la alta y mullida almohada, que te hundes en ella pero de forma placentera, mirando por la ventana, ignorando el frío tiempo y la nieve relajante... Y las sábanas, ¡Uy las sábanas! Tan suaves y ligeras que al tacto parecen seda invisible, frías en contraste con el calor agobiante de la manta, y-"

"¡Vale, vale!" se quejó Babú destapándose "A ver, ¿qué hay que hacer? Tú si que sabes convencer a la gente."

"Meter los libros, y ya está." dijo Vi simplemente.

"¡Pero cómo vas a meter tantos libros en esa mochila!" dijo Babú "Increíble que con lo poco que estudias lleves todo esto."

"A ver, vamos a quitar libros." dijo Pervinca.

"Éstos cuadernos no nos hacen falta," Vainilla los abrió "no hay más que dibujos."

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué más queda?" preguntó Vi.

"Quita todos estos libros de fantasía." dijo Babú "Ya tienes bastante fantasía en tu cabeza."

"Vale... ¿algo más?"

"No, creo que no." dijo Vainilla "Ahora vamos a ordenar todo por tamaño."

"¿Y eso cómo se hace?" preguntó Pervinca.

"Simple, tú sólo mira cuál es el más grande y pónlo al fondo. El segundo más grande ponlo delante y así se sigue." explicó Babú colocando los dos primeros libros.

"Vale, ya lo entendí." Vi empezó a colocarlo todo.

"Bien, voy a por el almuerzo, ahora mismo vuelvo." Vainilla salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras

"Mamá, ¿está ya el almuerzo?" preguntó Babú.

"Sí, cariño. Os hice un bocadillo y os he metido otro zumo para cada una." dijo Dalia, que había preparado todo.

"Gracias, mamá." Vainilla le dió un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

"Vainilla, ya terminé." dijo Vi al ver a su hermana llegar.

"Así está mejor." Babú revisó la mochila "¿Eh? ¿Y esto a Santo de qué está aquí?"

"¿El qué?" Pervinca echó un ojo y rió nerviosa "Ah, eso."

"Respóndeme, ¿qué hace aquí?" preguntó Vainilla enfadándose.

"Eh... Grisam la encontró y bueno, me dijo que te la diera."

"¿Hace cuánto fue eso?" preguntó Babú.

"Hace cosa de un mes..." murmuró Vi.

"¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo tienes tanta cara?" dijo Babú, saliendose de su papel de hermana tranquila "Ésta carta tenía que haberse enviado ya, ¡no hace-cosa-de-un-mes!"

"Va, tranquila. ¡Es sólo una carta!"

"La carta para Anna Temby, Vi, ¡La carta para Anna Temby!" dijo Vainilla "Ahora entiendo porqué nunca respondió."

"Lo siento, ¡de veras!" dijo Vi "No es mi culpa."

"Es verdad, lo siento. Pero es que..." dijo Babú sentándose en la cama "Tenía aún esperanzas en que recibiera la carta, y no se porqué he malgastado mi tiempo..."

"Puedes volver a enviársela, ¿no?" dijo Vi.

"No, mejor no. Será mejor dejarlo así. ¿Vamos a dormir, vale?" dijo Babú.

"Vale..." Vi se metió en su cama, al igual que Vainilla.

"Eh... ¿Pervinca?"

"¿Si?"

Vainilla rió "No nos hemos puesto el pijama."

Pervinca se levantó de un salto "Ah, es cierto."

Vi y Babú se cambiaron rápidamente para no cojer frío y se metieron entre las voluminosas mantas y suspiraron plácidamente.

A Vi se le ocurrió una duda "Babú, ¿qué día es mañana?"

"Catorce de febrero, ¿por?"

"Me refiero al día de la semana." dijo Vi.

"Ah, sábado." dijo simplemente Babú.

Pervinca se dió cuenta de la broma de Babú "Mala persona."

**[Nota del autor]**

_Yyyyy... ¡fin!_

_Madre mía, me ha costado muchísimo terminar esto. Y no, no es la mejor que he escrito. Incluso preferiría la anterior..._

_Pero bueno, tenía que actualizar un poco el historial de historias._

_¿Saco otra vez el arma? Yo creo que sí, aunque eso lo deciís vosotros (siento haberos decepcionado) u_u_

_Si te ha gustado, comenta. Y si no, pues... no comentes ._._

_PD: Para los que no entendieran el final; Babú hizo que Vi organizara su mochila sin haber escuela mañana. __(Eso me lo han hecho a mi, es horrible)_

_PD2: En cuanto al asterisco refiriéndose a ''la teoría de la cometa'' es sobr euna historia (Sonamy) que escribiré en breve. Ya se explicará todo en su momento._


End file.
